Lessons with Mugen
by Penguins-in-America-Oh-My
Summary: Mugen is missing and Kanda is not pleased. Who is this person training with Mugen in Kanda's area in the forest and why is Lavi hanging for dear life from a railing? yaoi
1. Lessons with Mugen

Hey guys I got bored of writing non-stop for Bonds Through Time so here is short little fic to please me(really my muse who is being mostly kind to me)…

Chapter six should be up either today or tomorrow depending on how inspired I am and how lat I decide to stay up….oh and if I am willing to go to the library and battle with their internet to update chapter six. Be on the lookout though. For chapter 7 too…I figured I owed you guys so I am trying to get out at least a few chapters to hopefully appease you….drawing some scenes and sending me links might help with creativity *wink wink nudge nudge*

Disclaimer: has not, prolly never will (unless I take over the world) owned DGM

-

Kanda was not pleased, not pleased at all…where the hell was his Mugen? Whoever had taken it was going to pay dearly. Especially if it was that damn usagi again! Glaring at everything and one as he continued the search for his precious sword Kanda spotted a certain red head perched on the railing that ran around the center elevator shaft thingy of the order.

"Oi baka usagi what the hell did you do with Mugen?" there was quite nearly a growl hidden there under the demanding question and Lavi trembled on the inside fearing for his life.

"Hmmn Mugen I haven't seen him anywhere promise Yuu-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Right, right sorry anyway how'd you misplace your sword? Don't you like, practically sleep with it…I mean on a purely brotherly basis since your heart belongs to Moyashi-chan!" Lavi added with a cheeky grin.

Kanda glared at the other but decided finding Mugen was more important so "accidentally" bumping into the other he moved on; ignoring Lavi's indignant squawk and subsequent yelling to come back and help him up before he fell to his death as he went. Finding a sword in a place as big as the order was….surprisingly difficult. Kanda had searched the upper levels including the roof, where he had stood and stared off into space in exasperation for awhile, the lower levels and everywhere in between. He had even gone for a swim in the underground canals to see if it had somehow ended up there. But no such luck, it seemed that Mugen was well and truly lost…..or stolen.

"Che….whoever took Mugen is going to find out just how much fun it is to have your intestines ripped out through your stomach and shoved down your throat!" Kanda snarled, causing some random finders (npcs) to run off screaming like little girls.

Giving a sigh of frustration Kanda decided to go meditate in the woods for a bit before continuing his search. Once in the forest Kanda headed along a familiar path that wasn't really a path at all since, even though he had walked it many times there was still no clear worn path. As he got closer to the clearing where he trained and sometimes meditated Kanda could hear the tell tale woosh of a sword cutting through the air. Someone was going to die that was his Mugen they were using. As he moved stealthily closer Kanda could tell that the person was a novice and had very little training with a Katana but had perhaps wielded another kind of sword. Creeping up to some bushes that were just before the clearing formed Kanda pushed aside some leaves and branches to get a look at who ever it was that was going to meet their end today. Surprise lit his eyes as Kanda stared at the one standing in the empty space within the forest. It couldn't be….could it….Moyashi? He was the one who had taken his sword?

"What the hell is he doing?" came the soft whisper from Kanda's lips. Then a voice Kanda was very familiar with breached the silence.

"Better, but you are still trying to wield it as though it is crowned clown. Try again!" in his mind the same voice answered his earlier question. 'He is learning to use a Katana so that he can train with you. He wants to be able to more spend time with you and he asked me if I could teach him. He has been training with me for small periods of time for a week now'

'But why would he want to spend more time with me all we do is fight?' Kanda mentally replied back

'He cares for you.' Was the simple reply from the other.

'How can you be sure Mugen?' he didn't want to get his hopes up….not that he had any concerning him and the Moyashi…..not at all…

'Crowned clown told me.' Mugen answered in a cheerful tone.

Not bothering to respond Kanda decided to take things into his own hands. So, stepping out into the clearing Kanda spoke up. "Mugen! There you are! I have been looking everywhere!"

At this Allen jumped whirling to face him before his eyes widened and he stuttered a feeble greeting, " U-umn h-hi Kanda…Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?...A-ah this isn't what it l-looks like….I didn't steal Mugen…I only b-borrowed him….DON'T KILL ME!"

Kanda blinked as the other covered his head and stood there shaking. "Che baka moyashi you aren't even holding the sword right! Aren't you right handed?" Walking over Kanda was about to adjust the Moyashi's grip when he got a response.

"Actually I'm ambidextrous I could use either hand…..Wait why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Do you want me to?" was Kanda's wry return.

"N-no….but you being helpful…especially towards me….and even more so since I took Mugen….what's going on?" Allen tilted his head to the side in that atrociously cute way he did when confused.

Blushing Kanda gave a quiet response.

"Eh?...I couldn't quite hear that, what did you say?"

"I said 'Because I don't want you to hurt yourself wielding the sword wrong.' Che." Looking away with a now darker blush on his face Kanda didn't get to see the hope that filled Allen's eyes.

"But I thought you didn't like me. I mean on our first mission together you said you wouldn't hesitate to leave me behind or let me die if I became a hindrance! What changed?" Allen was truly curious to see if his hopeful suspicions were true.

Kanda was silent for a time before he decided that actions spoke louder than words especially when one wasn't used to using words to communicate, or to even communicate in the first place. Moving forward swiftly Kanda caught Allen's chin in his right hand while his left moved Mugen aside before wrapping around the slender waist of the shorter exorcist. Bending down a bit, less than he had expected moyashi had grown since his arrival, Kanda covered Allen's lips with his own. It was short and not exactly the most skilled kiss but it was amazing to both. Kanda was astounded at how soft and plush Allen's lips were while Allen was only just getting over the shock of Kanda kissing him. They broke apart after only a few seconds. Instead of allowing him to recover and start asking questions Kanda moved around behind Allen and assisted him in placing his hands on the sword properly.

"This is how you hold a Katana Moyashi. If you hold it too far out you lose the strength in your elbows and shoulders keeping your attacker from breaking your block. Allen Stayed still for a moment longer before smiling and nodding.

"Right!"

The lesson continued for several hours though most of it ended up not involving swords at all. The two even forgot about the other presence who had chosen to sit down under a nearby tree and watch over the blooming relationship of his master and the one who would become his new charge.

"You know this could make you seem like a pervert if someone were to see you here." A new voice whispered into the ear of the equip type innocence.

"Hmmmn but then wouldn't you also be considered a pervert for watching as well? Clown." Mugen leaned back against the tree more allowing the other to sink into his lap.

"Yeah but our charges are total newbs at this relationship stuff. We have to keep an eye on them!" the other parasitic type innocence replied snuggling into Mugen's chest.

"True."

The two watched over their charges as the sun set ready to help out should the two ever need it.

-

So was it horrible?...my muse decided to throw this at me to give me a break from Bonds Through Time. Honestly when I first thought of this it was so not going this way.

By the way yes Mugen and Crowned Clown can take human form….for I say so and this is my fan fic so there!

Review please it makes me happy and a happy me is generally more inspired than a sad me!


	2. Author note but it's good I promise!

Hello everyone I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update/inform you of what has been going on. So, not to sound like I'm the only one in the world with problems and, by no means are mine that tremendously bad, well until lately that is. I lost my outlines for Bounds Through Time and Guilty of Being Innocent almost a year ago when I moved again, so that bummed me out a lot and I didn't want to re-work it all because I liked how it was going. I also needed to figure out where BTT was going and I could not proceed before finding that out without jeopardizing the story itself. My life has been kind of busy and yet very not so. I can't get myself to stay interested in anything lately and it's very discouraging. I have recently found my outlines but have yet to actually do anything with them. Due to being kind of bastardly I am probably going to avoid updating so much here I will be moving and continuing my stories elsewhere (Archive of Our Own, Deviant Art maybe) but I will post links in the last chapters I do here and add them to my profile and all new stories I do post here so everyone can find them. Wherever I end up posting them aside from here will be where the good stuff is posted. I will probably still post fics here but mostly one shots, drabbles and non-ahem-lemony fics. Once again I apologize for my lack of anything-ness and I will try very hard to update at least once a month from now on but I can't promise anything and I understand if you guys are mad at me and decide to drop my fics. I have truly enjoyed all of your notes and the encouraging words you have given me throughout. I promise to try to not put out too many new fics and forget the old ones but I need a break sometimes so bear with me.


End file.
